


aster's drabbles

by aster_writes_stuff



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, How the Fuck Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Sleepy Cuddles, also no there's no sex or anything nsfw in this, fuck uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aster_writes_stuff/pseuds/aster_writes_stuff
Summary: literally just a bunch of drabbles. mostly gay. some angst, some fluff. just whatever i'm in the mood for tbh. feel free to request things i guess?? other than that just enjoy!
Relationships: Nightmare/Cross, Nightmare/Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale), nightmare/cross/error/dust/horror/killer, template/nightmare, will update these as i go
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. tempare (angst)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a tempmare angst one shot (template x nightmare) warning for a bit of blood, not graphic but still there y'know. i made it have a happy-ish ending cuz my friend made me fgvmfgvm
> 
> also i literally did not edit this at all so sorry for any mistakes!

Red. That's all Template can see. Red, thick and dark. Blood. _His_ blood, he realizes as he falls to his knees. Blood seeping from a wound on his chest, much like the slashes that most Sanses share. Only... This isn't from the knife of a child. No, this is a wound inflicted by his very own lover.

"N-Nighty...?" he croaks, voice trembling. The skeleton in question turns to him, eye wild and unfocused. It causes a shiver to run down Template's spine, and he has the insurmountable urge to hide, to run, to _get away._ This isn't his Nightmare. Nightmare would never hurt him. At least that's what Template wants to believe. But the blood still running down his ribcage says otherwise.

"Nighty, please... please, this isn't you. Please, come back..." Template falls further, shaky arms the only thing holding him up, while Nightmare continues to watch him in silence. He coughs up a bit of blood, his glasses slipping down the frame of his face. His mind screams at him to get away from the monster in front of him, but he can barely move anymore. He can barely see. Barely feel. The only thing he can feel is _fear_.

"He's not coming back," Nightmare finally says, taking a few steps towards Template. "Your _precious Nighty_ is gone, and he's never coming back." A few steps more, and Nightmare stands in front of him. He crouches to be at Template's height, gripping Template's jaw to look him in the eye. His eye that is completely blank, drained of the life and love that Template has come to love. He's... he's nothing more than a blood-thirsty monster now.

Template cries. He sobs, and he whimpers as Nightmare still grips his face, grin pointed and eyes blazing with hate the same as when they first met. His eyes take on a mock sympathy as he wipes Template's tears, gentle compared to everything else about him. "Shh, little guardian. Just think of this... as all a bad dream."

~~~~~~

Template wakes with a start, sweat dripping from his skull. He frantically pats his chest, then the space beside him. Nightmare stirs, grumbling at his sudden awakening. He lifts his head from where it was previously buried under his blankets, and blinks blearily up at Template.

"Somethin' happen?" he says, clearly not fully awake. Template takes a shaky breath before lying back down next to his boyfriend. He snuggles into his arms, and Nightmare happily accepts the extra warmth before closing his eye again.

"Just a bad dream..." he whispers, before falling back into the emptiness of sleep.


	2. tempmare (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tempmare but actually happy this time! just an excuse to write some gay bitches bein cute together

"Not now, Template. I'm working." Nightmare looks up from his papers and watches out of the corner of his eye to see Template pout. Nightmare's expression softens. Template has always been adorable.

"But Nighty-" he stops midsentence, slapping a hand over his mouth. Nightmare pauses his writing, staring at Template. Did he just call him... Nighty? That's... actually rather cute. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

Nightmare stays silent for a moment, watching with tired amusement as Template's face lights up in an array of colors. Parts of him glitch out, and his eyes are filled with enough error warnings to rival Error when he's embarassed. Gently wrapping a tentacle around Template's torso, careful not to squeeze, Nightmare drags his blushy boyfriend into his lap, papers ignored.

"You've got nothing to apologize for, love," he says, smiling softly. Template stares as his eyes start to come back into focus, giving a small, happy smile in return. "...May I kiss you?" Nightmare asks quietly, placing his hands on Template's sides and running them along the smooth bone. Template blushes even more, red and yellow nearly covering his entire face now. But he smiles back even wider and leans in, snuggling further into Nightmare's safe hands.

"Of course you can, Nighty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo i honestly hate this one but it's cute so i dont really care. just take it.


	3. bad sanses cuddle pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> man gotta love unedited drabbles written at 3 am in a coffee-induced haze

Safe. That's the only way Nightmare could describe what he was feeling. It wasn't something he felt very often, something he hardly felt _at all_ as a matter of fact. He was always on edge. But here, surrounded by those he cared about, he didn't feel that usual tenseness. Only warmth and comfort.

Killer snuggled in closer to his side, hand only _slightly_ resting on Nightmare's boney ass. The touch wasn't unwanted though, and Nightmare almost sighed contentedly at it. He could feel himself purring, a light rumble that matched with Horror and Error's. Having recently come out of a panic attack, Nightmare was still shakey as he squirmed his way out of Cross' vice-like grip. Cross mumbled something in complaint, trying to hug Nightmare again, but he needed his arms freed. He liked this cuddle pile that they'd situated themselves into, but he needed to fidget with something. He might've broken down again if he didn't. Sitting still was never Nightmare's strong suit.

He held onto the fur on Cross' hoodie, who was completely lying on top of him. Cross lightly kissed him before laying his head down and closing his eyes.

Memories of his breakdown filled Nightmare's mind suddenly, causing him to grip Cross' jacket tighter. Lashing out. Almost hurting Dust. Crying. Screaming. And the aftermath that was the cuddle pile. Just him, Error, Cross, Horror, Killer, and Dust snuggled in a pile of blankets. All for Nightmare to feel better. He found himself crying again, though not for the same reasons as earlier.

"Boss! Are you ok??" Dust asked, immediately beginning to fret over him. Nightmare assured him he was fine, along with the rest of the gang, and they all settled back into their positions again. And as Nightmare drifted off into a peaceful sleep, he had never been more grateful for his gang's company.


	4. errormare (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more 3 am drabbles because this is my only coping mechanism fydsbgfsns
> 
> anyway hopefully someone enjoys this!

Error had never exactly known what it was like to be "happy." He lived a tough life, filled with destruction and fighting and never any time for friends, or anything like that. No time for love or joy. And he was honestly ok with that. Until he met Nightmare.

Another being of destruction, he had felt an immediate connection to him, though it was obvious that Nightmare didn't care about him. He couldn't. Just as his brother couldn't feel hate, Nightmare couldn't feel love. He _couldn't_ care. So Error had pretended not to either.

It didn't last long. Nightmare could read him like an open book, and he had. Cornering him after a fight, he had yelled in Error's face, demanding to know why Error's emotions were so wonky around him. He had thought Nightmare was going to kill him. He honestly wouldn't have minded. But then Nightmare did something surprising.

He kissed Error.

Error had crashed of course. A flood of confusion had sent him into a near coma for a few hours. When he woke, he found himself in Nightmare's chambers. He would've gone into another crash if it weren't for Nightmare sitting beside him. And that was where he was now.

"I'm sorry for... kissing you all of a sudden. I should have asked if it was ok. How are you feeling now?" Nightmare kept his distance, tentacles twitching nervously behind him. Error was honestly at a loss for words. Why was Nightmare... why was he caring for him?

"M'fine," he mumbled, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. His jacket had been discarded across the room, probably for Error to have some breathing room. He felt bare without it.

"Are you sure? I know-"

"Why did you do it?"

Nightmare stares at him, tilting his head to the side. Quizzical and wondering.

"Kissing me, I mean. Wh-Why'd you do it?" Error meets Nightmare's eye for the first time, still fidgeting. Nightmare sighs, giving him a small smile. That's the first time Error's ever seen him do that. He's very pretty when he smiles.

"I don't know honestly. But I do know that I care about you." Hearing that from Nightmare's mouth, Error's face lights up in a bright blue blush, and he lets out a small squeak. "May I touch you?" he asks. Error hesitates, but only slightly. He nods and watches with shaking limbs as Nightmare reaches out with one of his hands. He grasps Error's own, and Error feels a jolt of glitches run through him before settling. "You're beautiful..." Nightmare murmurs, linking their hands together. He smiles again, and Error melts, smiling back, face still vibrantly blue.

"Would you want to go out with me?" he says in a rush, immediately slapping his free hand over his mouth. Why did he say that? Nightmare will reject him, he'll be disgusted, he'll-

"I would love to, Error." Error has to do a double take, staring wide-eyed at Nightmare before quickly surging in for a kiss. The glitches hurt, but only slightly. Maybe Nightmare can love afterall. And maybe they can both be happy. 


	5. crossmare (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i write far too many cuddle scenes

"Cross."

"Yes?"

"Can you let go of me?" Nightmare tilts his head back to look at Cross, who has him situated in his arms. He looks entirely unbothered and content, the stupid bastard.

Cross only offers a hum in return, snuggling closer to Nightmare. It's not that it's uncomfortable. No, Nightmare actually rather likes being help, though he'd never tell that to Cross. But Nightmare has work to do. Papers and contracts that require his attention. He doesn't have time for cuddling.

"Cross, I need you to let go of me," he says, more demanding this time, tugging at Cross' arms wrapped around his waist. But Cross is strong, and he holds tight, dropping his head into the crook of Nightmare's neck and whining. "Cross, please, I have work to do..."

"No. No more work." Nightmare gives Cross a quizzical look, and Cross huffs. "You just had a panic attack, Night! You're working yourself too hard!" Nightmare turns away at that. He knows it's true, but he doesn't want to admit it.

Cross tilts Nightmare's head to face his own again. "There's nothing wrong with taking a break, ok? Just... just stay with me for a while. No more work until you're feeling ok again."

"But-"

"No buts!" he says, shushing Nightmare with a finger to his mouth. "I know you're not ok. And that's fine. But you need to rest." It's Nightmare's turn to huff now, stubborn pride shoving his desire to stay here in the strong arms of Cross for eternity. But he submits. He always does.

"Ok..." he mumbles, rubbing against Cross' gloriously fluffy jacket. Cross smiles at him, and they both settle in for a night of cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short! i might make longer ones in the future but for now my attention span only lasts long enough to write like 500 words max lmao


End file.
